


Dancing in the Dark

by Enide_Dear



Series: Dancing in the Dark [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Emotionally abusive Warren, vulnerable Kurt and Pietro as the Knight in shining leatherpants





	1. Chapter 1

Warren’s face looked beautiful like this, so close to coming; decadent and vulnerable and it sent shockwaves of bliss along Kurt’s spine to know he was the cause of such rapture. It made it all worthwhile, even though his shoulders were aching from holding all his weight during the hard taking and his face had been dangerously close to slamming against the floor several times.  
But even so, to know that his weird body could bring on such pleasure. It was all worth it.  
The sight of Warren’s face as he came almost brought Kurt over the edge to but the position he was in – holding most of his bodyweight up on his arms while Warren held his legs – meant he simply wasn’t in a comfortable enough position to do so. Kurt could twist his body into the strangest positions, and frequently did, but that didn’t mean they were meant for pleasure. At least not his.   
Warren moaned and thrusted out the last of his orgasm and then fell down on the bed next to Kurt, his eyes already drowsy with afterglow endorphins. Kurt hurried to snuggle down next to him, hoping for, at least, a helping hand to bring him to closure.   
But it was too late; Warren was already closing his eyes, stretching out his arms and wings and yawning.   
“Damn that was good. Just a bit tired. I’ll make it up to you next time, ok?” He said as he drifted of to sleep.  
“Ja. Sure.” Kurt tried to smile, arousal still pounding through him. He sighed quietly as he resigned himself to finishing himself off once more.   
:::::::::::  
The next morning Kurt got dressed alone; it was difficult to fit in the shower with Warren’s wings and he knew Warren would just be annoyed with him if he tried. He didn’t want to ruin the good mood of last night. Still, he had kind of hoped for a good-bye kiss…  
“Hey, Kurt.” Warren poked his head out from the bathroom, drying his hair and Kurt’s mouth got dry at the sight of that chest, those abs. Perhaps it was not too late for a kiss, ja? Warren looked him up and down, eyes narrowing slightly at the baggy pants and red t-shirt. “I’m sending some good clothes over to your place for tonight. Wear them; I’m taking you somewhere nice tonight.”  
“But I have a Biology test tomorrow….” Kurt started, then felt a pang of bad conscience as he saw the disapproving face. Warren was just trying to be nice, and here he was being ungrateful. “That would be….tank you so much.”  
“I’ll pick you up at seven.” Warren disappeared back into the bathroom. “Don’t forget your image inducer. You’d better leave now before anyone sees you.”  
Kurt bit his lip, and nodded.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Warren didn’t want anyone to know about them, so Kurt bamfed out from the suite of rooms rented by Warrington II to his son at the institute, and on to the green park outside. He still had an hour before next class, and he should get showered and get some breakfast but right now he just wanted to enjoy the cool, green silence before the campus woke up.   
He got about a fraction of a second of peace before he was knocked to the ground, fell over and landed with a that knocked the air from his lunges.   
“Ow.” Came a new voice from somewhere next to him. “Damn it. You weren’t there a second ago.”  
“Vhat?” Kurt managed to turn his head and look at the person next to him; a man – not a teenager – with a shock of silverblonde hair and goggles over his eyes. He was wearing leatherpants and sneakers; not really jogging clothes.  
“Hi.” The man looked at him and smiled and without getting up he reached over and presented his hand. “I’m Pietro Maxinoff. Nice to – hah!  - bump into you.”  
Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the easy going man and reached out his hand – only to remember he wasn’t using his image inducer. He usually didn’t on campus where people were used to seeing him, but strangers tended to be thrown off by his appearance.   
Pietro didn’t seem to mind; he shook the three-fingered, clawed hand without hesitation.  
“I’m Kurt. Kurt Wagner. I’m a student here.”  
“Really? Cool. Me to. Well, starting today anyway. That’s why I was running. Don’t wanna be late on my first day here, right?”  
“Are you not a little old to be a student?” Kurt hoped he wasn’t offending the other man, who, despite claiming to be in a hurry was still laying stretched out in the grass looking at him.  
“Yeah, but I’m also a total looser. Never got a proper education. My mom thought this might be the place for me.” He grinned and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. The man was so completely unabashed about himself. “So Kurt, where’s the food at? I can’t be expected to function without some sugar, starch and caffeine to start my day.”  
The man’s easy attitude must be contagious; on impulse Kurt put his hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ll get you there,” he said and ‘ported them right into the dining room where a breakfast buffet was laid out.   
“No way! You are almost as fast as I am!” Pietro looked around, then focused on the food.  
“Really? And you are how fast?” Kurt almost smiled; it would be impossible to be faster than him, after all.   
“Hey, that’s a challenge my friend.” Pietro lowered his goggle. “Time for a little speed.”  
Kurt had no idea how it happened, but the next fraction of a second he was sitting by a table with lit candles and an absolutely ridiculous amount of food in front of him. On the other side of the table, Pietro was already digging into his breakfast.  
“Was….” Kurt started but Pietro just nodded at him and swallowed a clump of food.   
“Super speed my friend. Super speed. Less noisy and smelly than teleportation but a lot more work, I guess.”  
Kurt found he couldn’t stop smiling at this man.   
“And almost as cool,” he teased as he started on his breakfast.  
“Yeah.” Pietro grinned. “Almost.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt hurried to cram in as much biology as he could in his brain before seven, but he had to shower and change into the truly marvelous suit – soft, elegant, strict – that had been sent to his room. He turned on the image inducer just as there was a knock on the door. The inducer couldn’t hide his body form – he was still skinny – or his facial structure, but it hid his tail, his colour, his scars and his hands. Shoes were the worst part; they were all too small for his cloven feet. Still, a small price to pay to be seen as human.   
He opened the door just to be met by a huge bouquet of roses, and behind them Warren looking as stunning as always. Perhaps more so; had he done something with his hair?  
“Sorry if I was a bit harsh this morning,” he smiled as he gave Kurt the roses. “You know my father would have a fit if he found out about you. He is a pain in the ass about such things. He might take me out of school here, send me somewhere else.”  
“Of course, Warren, it’s no problem.” Kurt tried to smile and ignore the ghost pain of rejection. He found a vase for the flowers and they left, taking Warren’s fancy car to a restaurant down town. Kurt could of course have bamfed them there, but Warren didn’t like teleporting; it made him feel sick, he claimed and it smelled.  It wasn’t something that should be done in public.

The restaurant was amazing and the food excellent and Kurt tried his best to keep his spirits up, but even if his tail was invisible, it was still there and made it uncomfortable to sit properly on a chair. And his shoed pinched horribly.   
Time passed quickly and Kurt tried to insist that he needed to get home, he had a test tomorrow, he needed sleep. But Warren wasn’t listening.  
Instead he started chatting with two women sitting by the next table, even going so far as to ask one of them up for a dance as there was a waltz orchestra playing. Which left Kurt alone in awkward silence with a woman he didn’t know and had no idea what to say to. She seemed to expect some kind of witty conversation from him and he felt terrible when he saw the disappointment on her face. He was just a college kid, and a mutant at that, so what could he possibly have to say to her?  
He knew this was some kind of punishment from Warren for not being happy about their night out, but he really didn’t know what to do about it. Warren was right, after all. He was being ungrateful and that had ruined what could have been a wonderful night for both of them.

 

On the ride home Warren kept talking about the woman, Monica, whom he had danced with, how well educated she was, well versed in etiquette, her mother owned some fashion brand store and she was just beautiful, wasn’t she?  
Kurt answered with as little as he could, crawled up in the car seat, feeling clumsy and stupid and ugly. He wanted to kick off his shoes and uncurl his tail but didn’t want more taunts so he kept them on. They were almost back at the institute when Warren pulled over and stopped the car. A gentle hand took Kurt’s chin and forced him to look at him.  
“Oh, don’t cry Kurt.” He sighed annoyed. “You know she is nothing to me, right? You know there is no one who can do for me what you do.” He even kissed him, lightly, and Kurt’s heart melted a little. Warren didn’t like kissing him; he claimed Kurt’s teeth cut his lips. If he did kiss him, he must truly be sorry.  
Warren pushed him back, hands roaming, and Kurt half wanted to protest; it was late, he was tired and still a bit upset despite the kiss, he had a test tomorrow and he was just not in the mood, but he bit his lips. His body was all he could really give to Warren; the only thing he had that Warren for some reason wanted. It was a small price to pay, wasn’t it, for the fancy dinners and clothes and gifts and just to be near such a beautiful man.   
Wasn’t’ it?  
::::::::::::::  
“Hey, what’s up?”  Kurt turned around as Pietro came hurrying – well, not really hurrying to be Pietro but jogging along the corridor still in those ridiculous leather pants – up to him. “Heh. You look like you had a rough night.”  
“Ja, I – ow!” Kurt interrupted himself as Pietro put an arm around his shoulders.   
“Oh, sorry!” Piero quickly removed his arm. “Are you ok?”  
“Just bruises.” Kurt mumbled, fiddling with his collar. It was love bites actually, and some of them were rather deep.   
“Really? You don’t strike me as a clumsy person.” Silverblonde eyebrows shot up but Kurt didn’t know how to answer that and luckily he didn’t push it.  
“Anyway, there’s a ballgame over at the stadium tomorrow. Wanna come with me?” He blew a bubble of gum. “I’ve got tiiiiiiickets!”  
Kurt grinned, despite himself. It was just impossible to be down around the man.   
“Sure. What time?”  
“Starts at five, so I figure we don’t have to leave until five minutes before, right? Two speedy guys like us?” he waggled his eyebrows and Kurt laughed again.   
::::::::::::::::::  
Pietro knocked on the dorm door and then did a double take when a skinny darkhaired boy opened it.   
“Sorry little dude, I thought this was Kurt Wagner’s room.”  
“It is me, Pietro.” Kurt made a nervous gesture at his body. “Professor Xavier gave me an image inducer. Like an illusion. To wear in public.”  
Pietro stared at him, and blew a bubble.   
“Please don’t.” He said, unusually serious.  
“Vhat?”  
“I mean, if you really, really want to, then….alright. But it’s a shame. You are so damn cool looking. Shame to hide it.”  
Kurt just stared, then he fiddled with the inducer and turned back to his normal self.  
“You…don’t mind?” He couldn’t really look at Pietro.  
“Really, dude, never hide yourself for me!” Pietro looked seriously upset. “And don’t worry if there are any jerks around. I’ll protect you!” He added with a shit-eating grin that took away all the seriousness from the statement.  
::::::::::::  
Kurt had never been to the stadium, so it was Pietro who got them there; Kurt climbed up on his back and held on to his shoulders.  
“Better wrap up that tail,” Pietro said with a smile as he adjusted his goggles. “It’s gonna whip right off if you don’t.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes – seriously, how fast could the man be? – but wrapped his tail prudently around Pietro’s waist. Pietro didn’t seem to mind.   
“Alright, hold on!”  
The next fraction of a second they were at the stadium and Kurt’s hair had all but blown off his head. He was very glad to have had his tail securely tied up.   
Several people stared as the two sauntered up to the queue, but only one man opened his mouth as if to spit out something rude. Remarkably, he disappeared the very next second and screaming could be heard from inside a locked port-a-potty.   
::::::::::::::  
Pietro had tickets, but he had no money; ‘Sorry about that, told you I was a looser’, he muttered but Kurt was more than happy to buy them soft drinks and hotdogs and a very ridiculous hat with two hands clapping if you pulled a string that he saw Pietro drooling over.  
::::::::::::::  
They ended up not teleporting home after the game, but walking and talking in the soft summer evening. Pietro had his Sony Walkman and they both had one ear plugged in, listening to the mixtape and getting to know each other.   
They had almost reached the institute before Kurt started limping.   
“What’s up?” Pietro looked down on Kurt’s uneven walk.   
“Ach, just my feet. These sneakers are the most comfortable shoes for my feet, but still….my feet are too weird to like any shoes.” Kurt mumbled. “We are soon home. It’s no problem.”  
“Dude, you shouldn’t wear them if….”  
“No offence my friend, but I didn’t wear them for you or anyone else. In such crowded places people easily step on feet by accident so I need some protection. Also there are things that not even I want to step in, ja?” he grinned with sharp teeth.  
“Alright then, just bamf us back. I know how to help.”  
“Bamf with you? You are sure….?”  
Pietro rolled his eyes.   
“Dude, that bamfing is like the second coolest thing ever, after me of course.” He winked. “Beam us home, Kurt-y!”  
Kurt grinned, whipped his tail around Pietro’s waist and with a bamf they were back at Kurt’s room. The huge bouquet of roses where still on a vase at the table and somehow that made Kurt uncomfortable, even though he couldn’t say why. While Pietro excused himself to borrow the bathroom, Kurt quickly hid the flowers behind a chair.   
He was surprised to see his friend return with two towels, one wet and one dry. Pietro sat down on the bed and patted the bed next to him.   
“Here. Come get your feet up for a while.”  
Frowning and not understanding, Kurt sat down next to him. He had kicked off his sneakers the second they were inside but his feet were still aching a little.   
“No, no. Head down, feet up. In my lap. Don’t worry, I’m good at this.”  
Now completely bewildered, Kurt laid down on the bed as Pietro gently lifted up his weird feet in his lap; instinctively Kurt curled up his toes as if to hide his strange feet.  
Warm wet cloth started rubbing at his feet, the sole, in between the two toes and up the arch of the foot and Kurt’s eyes got very huge. Pietro was humming some tuneless song to himself, working Kurt’s feet all clean and then he started rubbing them.   
Pure bliss spread from Kurt’s feet and up his legs as aches he didn’t even know he had started melting away and muscles relaxed. He almost moaned but managed to hold it in, because that would have been weird.  
“You really are very good at this.” He managed.  
“And you are really tense. You need to relax more. You know, chill.” Pietro kept rubbing the slim blue digits. “Good thing you have me around, I’m the master of being relaxed.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Look at that.” Warren grabbed Kurt’s arm and turned him around, smiling scornfully at something. “What is that old guy doing here? He is carrying books; don’t tell me he’s a student?!”   
“That is Pietro Maximoff.” Kurt felt himself squirm inside, suddenly flushed with second hand embarrassment although he wasn’t entirely sure for whom. “He’s been given a second chance to get his degree here.”  
“You know him?” Warren suddenly whipped around to face Kurt and the grip on his arm grew harsher.  
“Vell, yes.” It was no use denying it, since Pietro was happily waving at him from across the hall as he hurried to class. Kurt lifted his hand and feebly waved back. “Ve talked a few times. Vent to see a game the other day.” He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk about the foot rub after either. He wasn’t sure how he felt himself about that yet.  
Warren’s eyes grew narrow and dangerous.  
“You shouldn’t hang around old time losers, Kurt. Things like that might rub of. Your chances in life are slim enough as it is. Don’t go blowing them because that slacker gets you in bad company.”  
“But he is my friend!” Kurt tried to get his arm free; Warren didn’t know how strong he was sometimes. “I…don’t have many friends.” He used to have friends. Where had they all gone? He hadn’t talked to them for months.  
“What’s the point in friends like that? An old, poor, looser.” Warren snorted.  
“At least he is not ashamed to be seen with me!” Kurt suddenly blurted out and then cringed, because the look in Warren’s face was pure wrath. Wings snapped up around them, shielding them from view as Warren leaned in over him. His breath smelled like hard liquor and the grip on Kurt’s arm grew even harder.  
“Don’t go getting airs, Kurt! You know I’m far better than anyone you could ever get! What are you?! An ugly little freaky mutant from a circus, no friends, no money, nowhere you could go in all the world without people staring and pointing at you at best, trying to kill you at worse. And you think you can put pressure on me?! Dictate some kind of rules on me?! You are pathetic, *Nightcrawler*, like the worm you are named after and I’ve fucking had it with you!” He raised a fist and Kurt closed his eyes, tried to crouch down even though the other hand held him pinned, convinced that this time Warren would really hit him, like he’d threatened so many times but never gone through with…  
The fist never fell. With a snort of ‘you are not worth it!’ Warren snapped back his wings and his fist and let go of his arm; Kurt fell to the ground, sobbing and shaking as Warren stalked away, despair and loneliness welling up inside like a wave threatening to drown him.   
:::::::::::::::::::  
The moon was rising, casting a feeble light over campus and a cold wind blew up; Kurt shivered but made no motions to move away. He’d been sitting up here on the roof of the mansion for hours, staring at nothing and trying to think of nothing, feeling the cold wind blow through him.   
He was utterly and completely alone.   
Sure, he could go to the professor…and then what? It would be his word against Warrens, and even if the professor did believe him, what had Warren really done? He hadn’t hit him. Hadn’t forced him. He’d brought gifts and they went on dates and if somehow during the course of all that Kurt had completely lost himself and his friends and everything except Warren…..then that was Kurt’s fault, wasn’t it? Warren hadn’t done anything *illegal*.   
There were almost a hundred students in the institute and somehow Kurt felt completely isolated from all of them. He felt like he was breaking up inside, into tiny little shard, and he did everything he could to hold himself together because he knew that once he broke….no one would put him together again.   
“Hey. Kurt.” A soft voice behind him made him spin around, ready to bamf away. He didn’t want company now. He didn’t want to be alone either. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore; it had been so long since he’d known what he really wanted, since anyone, even he himself had asked what he wanted. “I’ve looked all over campus for you.” Pietro stood leaning on a chimney for support; he didn’t have Kurt’s gecko grip on material.  
“I’m sorry…for your trouble.” Even to himself, Kurt’s voice sounded dead like old leaves.  
“Yeah, ‘cause it took me all of two seconds, you know.” Pietro smiled but the smiled died away when Kurt didn’t look at him. “What can I do to help?”  
Kurt shook his head. His throat was too thick to talk, his thoughts too muddy. A leather jacket landed over his shoulders, warm and heavy, and he realized he hadn’t known how cold he was before.  
“You got that nice fur and all, but it’s cold up here.” Pietro gingerly sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. Kurt leaned his head against his shoulder. “You know, I talked to some of your old friends today. They said you used to go to the chapel a lot before. You wanna go there now?”  
The chapel. Peace and quiet and serenity. How come he hadn’t thought of that in so long, and hadn’t been there for even longer?  
“Ja. I would like that.” He whispered and let Pietro hoist him up in his arms and carry him off.  
::::::::::::::::  
The chapel was quiet and empty, dark except for the three candles Kurt had lit. The serenity and the familiar prayers helped to sooth him, get his grip back on his soul and mind. He felt cleansed when he finally got up and padded on soft feet down the ail to where Pietro had fallen asleep on one of the pews.  Kurt stood watching him for a moment in the warm candle glow. Pietro looked nothing like an angel, not even in the gentle light; his hair was ruffled from the speed wind, his face had the first faint laughter lines around his eyes and he was drooling a little, snoring softly. He looked human; warm and easygoing and kind. Not perfect. Not, by any standards, angelic. He hadn’t even asked what was bothering Kurt and that was a blessing; Kurt didn’t want to talk about it.  
Pietro woke with a little startle when Kurt softly grabbed his shoulder.  
“Oh sorry. Shouldn’t have fallen asleep here. Didn’t mean any disrespect.” He muttered as he sat up, yawned and stretched.   
“Don’t apologize, Pietro. You have done nothing wrong and so much right.” Kurt shook his head. “I wanted to thank you for this. I didn’t know myself how much I needed it.”  
“Yeah, we can’t always know what we need ourselves, right? That’s what we need other people for.”  
Kurt smiled. It was a tired smile, but a smile none the less.  
“You are very wise, Pietro.”  
“Yeah, it comes with my old age, ya know?” Pietro grinned back, then got serious. “So, wanna talk about what’s getting you down? Someone broke your heart or something? A boyfriend maybe?” He tried to sound casual, but he wasn’t even fooling Kurt. Something strange and warm made a little twist in Kurt’s belly.   
“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Kurt answered automatically; Warren had been very firm on that. They were not boyfriends. He was never to use that word on their relationship. “I just…not now, Pietro. Please.” He knew he was a coward, but Pietro didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he seemed happy. Kurt couldn’t help but add, tail swishing. “Maybe I have a girlfriend, though.”  
“Sure you do.” Pietro winked. “I’m a looser, Kurt. I’m not blind.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren goes away....then comes back.

Kurt didn’t see Warren for days after the incident and only got to hear in a roundabout way that Warren had gone on a skiing vacation with that woman from the restaurant, Monica. It was another punishment, and Kurt knew it. His head was filling up with mental images of Warren and Monica, of the things they could be doing and his heart ached. It could have been him Warren had taken on vacation, it should have been him! What could she do that he couldn’t? Except fit into polite society….or society at all. Perhaps Warren was finally fed up with him; perhaps his Engel would never come back to him? Perhaps he had ruined everything, once and for all?  
To add to his inner turmoil, part of him was utterly relived. He didn’t know it, but almost overnight he became more social, easy going and outreaching, the curious if a little awkward Kurt that had once started at the school. He started talking to his old friends again, and they were delighted to see him back with them. He even started to eat more as if food tasted better. And of course there were Pietro. Pietro laughing, pranking, pulling Kurt along with his silliness. Pietro never doubting him or shaming him or trying to *change* him in any way.  
At nights Kurt’s mouth ached for smiling so much and then he felt bad for that as well.  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
It all started happening at the cinema. It must have been their third or possibly fourth re-watch of Star Wars and they were sharing a bucket of popcorn between them when Pietro suddenly leaned over him, chuckling.   
“You have so much salt in your fur, ‘crawler, you look like it’s snowed on you.” He reached out to wipe at Kurt’s cheek and suddenly their lips were just so close and then they brushed against one another’s, gently, salty, softly.  
Something rushed through Kurt’s body like a million bubbles; not attraction – he knew that feeling far too well – but something else, something giddy and light and sparkly that almost tickled. It made him want to smile.  
Everything about the other man made him want to smile.  
::::::::::::::::::  
The next thing he knew, they were laying in Pietro’s bed at the institute, and Kurt didn’t know if they had bamfed there or speeded there and it didn’t matter. His hands were running through Pietro’s glorious long hair, Pietro’s fingers were tracing his facial scars and they were kissing, light and soft, long and slow, every kiss making Kurt feel like he was walking on air.  
“Vait, my teeth, they can cut you….” He suddenly remembered, pulling away from Pietro.   
“I’ll be careful,” Pietro smiled back and kissed him again.   
Kurt might not be used to kissing, but his body responded reflexively to another body pressed against his; his hands groped down to Pietro’s pants to open them and….  
Pietro took his hand, leading it away and Kurt suddenly blushed ugly in shame.   
“I’m sorry, I should have known, I’m not…” he started stammering bur Pietro just held his hands and looked into his red eyes. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as well.  
“It’s not that Kurt. It’s just…can we take this slow, ok? No need to hurry, is there?” His eyes darted as if not daring to meet Kurt’s and the penny dropped in Kurt’s head.  
“You haven’t ever….?”  
“Told you I was a looser.” Pietro muttered, blushing and some last defense inside Kurt just broke and all the love he felt came gushing through. He laughed, not evilly, and rolled on top of Pietro, his smaller, lither body resting against the runners as he kissed him.  
“Never say that again, Pietro. You are a winner to me.”  
:::::::::::  
They stayed all night, finally falling asleep with rumpled clothes and kiss-swollen lips and had to hurry together to class the next morning, not speeding, not bamfing, but running through the corridors together, holding hands and grinning like maniacs and not caring who saw. When they finally had to go different ways for class, Pietro gave Kurt one last kiss and a:  
“See you later boyfriend!”  
And Kurt’s heart felt like it would melt.   
::::::::::::::::::  
He was still floating on clouds a week later when he opened the door to his room and found Warren lounging in his bed.   
Kurt’s heart almost stopped and panic made him freeze; he had somehow repressed Warrens existence and the fact that he would return and would expect everything to be normal and Kurt waiting for him.  
Warren must have misunderstood the wide-eyed look because he just smirked and got up, closed the door behind Kurt and leaned over him, beautiful wings spread far to catch the light.  
“Hey, there.” He mumbled as his hands slid up and down Kurt’s flanks. “Miss me?”  
Kurt couldn’t even answer; his heart was beating so fast. He dropped his school books on the floor as Warren’s hands got more insistent and tried to grab Warren’s arms, to make him pause at least so perhaps Kurt could get a chance to explain……but Warren was too strong and too used to get his own way; he didn’t stop.   
“Warren, please,” Kurt gasped as the body pressed against his; he knew what would happen, what Warren wanted and he didn’t want it. He was surprised himself with how strong that feeling was; he didn’t want it. Didn’t want Warren, or his body, or anything he could bring. “Vhat about…Monica?”  
“Oh, jealous are you?” Warren was already biting his neck, heedless of how Kurt’s squirms where not of pleasure. “What do you want to hear? That’s she’s nothing to me? That you are the best I’ve ever had? That you are….”  
“Am I vhat? Am I your boyfriend, Varren?” Kurt managed to pry the man away, a few inches, to look him in the eyes. If Warren said yes…..  
Warren frowned.  
“Quit that bullshit, you know it could never happen. My father would never let me date….” He made a vague gesture at Kurt that somehow included it all ‘mutant, boy, poor immigrant’. “But what he doesn’t know wont hurt him right? We can still have fun…” He pressed back on Kurt who couldn’t hold him off; hands prowled increasingly private areas, mouth sucked at his neck.   
“Varren, no.” Kurt groaned, trying to squirm free, but the man didn’t stop. Hands opened up his pants, slid down. “I said no!”  
In panic, Kurt bamfed away, but Warren was holding him and got dragged into the teleporting. They ended up in the worse place possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lots. Bad Words. Bad behaviour. Bad people.

Faces looked up in confusion and surprise in the school common room when the two mutants suddenly appeared with a bang, clothes eschewed and engaged in something in-between wrestling and groping. Aghast Kurt saw all his friends there – Scott, Jean, Jubilation……Pietro. He fell, hard, on his ass when Warren let go of him, the man wild-eyed about the sudden new environment, but Kurt could only see Pietro. Pietro who flashed out of the sofa to put an arm around him and help him to his feet. Pietro who was asking concerned questions that Kurt couldn’t hear for the ringing in his ears. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened and all he could think of doing was back up against Pietro as if he was protecting him from Warren. Which was ridiculous; Warren couldn’t hurt Pietro, not here, out in the open like this…..could he?

Warren only needed one glance to see Kurt’s protective stance and Pietro’s support and he knew. His eyes narrowed dangerously and something wild came into his face; something reckless and dangerous. And evil.

“Oh, I see Kurt. I haven’t been away ten days and you are already whoring yourself out? I guess I never realized how much of an attention slut you really are.” Absolute quiet fell over the room as Warren spit the words out and Kurt felt himself shaking as if every word had been a blow. 

“What the Hell is he talking about Kurt?” Pietro still held him upright, but Kurt could feel his hands shaking against Kurt’s arms. “Is he an ex-boyfriend or something?”

“Hasn’t he told you?” Warren’s eyes glittered at Pietro. “I’m the one who fucks Kurt senseless every night I want to.”

Pietro’s hands suddenly lost all their strength and Kurt’s legs to; he fell to the floor, clutching his head to block out the words, the world, praying that this was all just a bad dream. Pietro stood stunned beside him. 

“I thought lying was a sin, Kurt. What are you trying to do, collect all the sins? ‘Cause I say you have nailed adultery pretty good now. But they again, I guess that is the only way you know to make friends, isn’t it? Sell out your body to them like you did to me? Bet just about everyone in this room has had you at some point.” He made a sweeping gesture at Scott, Jean and Jubilee who all looked extremely bewildered and not a little pissed off. But Warren didn’t care; he kept on his onslaught at Kurt’s soul. “Should I tell them what I made you do for me? All the ways I had you and made you scream for more? Made you beg? Made you do *anything* just to be around me?  Maybe they’ll be inspired, make you do that for them as well.”

“No….” Kurt begged, but the word was so quiet. 

“Have fun with him if you can; I’ve all but used him up anyway. Tell me, how does that used up asshole feel?”

Pietro rocked back on his heels and Kurt knew, just *knew* he felt nothing but disgust toward the mutant at his feet. If Pietro had known….Pietro who was in so many ways perhaps not innocent but pure…he would never had ended up with someone like Kurt. He’d throw him out now, out of his life, disgusted with such a creature as Warren had described. 

A supporting hand landed on Kurt’s shoulder, and Pietro blew a bubble of gum. 

“Well, you know.” He shrugged casually. “After the first two inches it feels like a brand new one.”

Shocked giggles spread over the room and it was Warren who jerked back as if slapped. An ugly blush crept over his cheeks. Gently Pietro helped Kurt back on his feet and Kurt could just hide his face in Pietro’s shirt, hoping and praying that this would all be over.

“He is just damaged goods by now, anyway.” Warren snarled.

“Ja. It’s true. I am.” Kurt mumbled against Pietro’s chest, hot tears running down his cheeks. 

“We’re all damaged goods here.” Pietro’s voice was soft, meant more for Kurt than Warren. “We’re all losers. That’s why we’re here. But most of us don’t take that as an excuse to be monsters.”

“That’s right!” Suddenly Jubilation was on her feet as well, stepping in between Kurt and Warren, who just stared at her. 

“Look, I don’t know what you’ve done to Kurt, but he’s obviously all done with you.” Scott walked up next to Jubilation, crossing his arms. “Just leave, Warren.”

“I know what you’ve done to him,” Jean added quietly as she too took a stand between them. “And I think it’s best you leave not just Kurt but this whole school. You are not welcome here anymore.”

There were a few seconds of silence when Warren’s wings flashed as if he wanted to fight them all and Kurt held his breath, his eyes huge and vulnerable. He just wanted this all to be over. He had done nothing to deserve friends like this – nothing – and so much that made him unworthy. And yet here they were, protecting him. And Pietro was here to, holding him gently. Almost as if he had worth, despite it all.  
Warren laughed, low and ugly. 

“Look at you. A bunch of misfit, pretending you have strength or power or *anything*! You have nothing! You are freaks and you will never get anywhere in life.” He snorted, glancing at them like they were trash. “I guess I’d rather be a monster than a fucking looser.” His head held high, he walked out of the room, slamming the doors shut behind him. 

“Damn that man is all talk, isn’t he?” Pietro shook his head, stroking Kurt’s hair. “It’s alright ‘crawler. He’s gone now.”

“And he’s leaving school, as soon as he can. Going back to his father.” Jean shrugged as she saw their looks. “What? He didn’t deserve any privacy in his head.”

“Hey Kurt…..are you alright?” Jubilation put her hand on his shoulder.

“Nein, I….” Kurt was shaking, unable to look at anyone of them, if he could he would have bamfed away, anywhere, but his hands refused to let go of Pietro’s shirt and he couldn’t drag them man with him. Not this time. “You don’t understand. What he said…..what I did….it was all the truth.”

Solemn silence fell over the group, but Pietro smiled a half-smile. 

“Look Kurt…we’ve all done bad things before. I used to be a thief, you know. Not even like a professional diamond burglar or something. Just simple shoplifting and crap.” He shook his head and gently tilted Kurt’s face upwards to kiss him, uncaring of sharp fangs. “It doesn’t matter, alright?”

“You don’t…..mind?” Kurt couldn’t barely believe his ears. From the corner of his eyes he could see his other friends smiling and shaking their heads, but right now really only Pietro’s opinion mattered.

“Nah, I told you. I’m a looser. If you can live with that then wo am I to complain about anything you’ve done.” Pietro smiled, kissing him again. “I think I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you to!” And Kurt kissed him back, hard enough to rock him backwards.

 

Epilogue  
When they all left for their rooms, Jubilation nudged Pietro.

“Hey, do you have any more of that bubble-gum?”

“Sorry.” With one arm hard around Kurt’s waist, he showed her the empty package. “All out.”

“What?! But you had a whole package before!”

“Yeah, I kinda used it up.”

“In the last five minutes?!” Jubilation asked incredulous but Jean suddenly groaned. 

“Oh Pietro, you didn’t!” She gasped but couldn’t help her smile.

“Waz?” Kurt frowned. “Vhat did you do?”

“Oh nothing much. But let’s just say I think Warren’s gonna have to spend the next few weeks preening sticky pink gum from his wings.”


End file.
